Her Twelve-year-old Timelord
by maddiedacat
Summary: "Raggedy man, Goodbye." And with that she was gone, never to be seen again. The Doctor sunk to his knees over the grave and sobbed hysterically, while River was left to watch him, and even attempt to help him. It tore her apart but she had to help him.


**Author's Note: So this is my first story on . I hope you all enjoy it because I just was bored one morning and decided to make a random piece of Doctor/River fluff. Then I felt all angst-y so I added some TATM feels for y'all. **

**Hope you enjoy, please comment and whatever else you do on this website. :)**

* * *

River stood at the top of the TARDIS staircase. She watched her husband as he paced around the console, unaware that she was watching.

She hated seeing him so upset but for some reason it was humorous watching him vent to the old machine. He was explaining how he couldn't figure out if he could manage doing what her mother, Amy, had asked of him. He then added that he would definitely do it at some point; it was her last wish. That wish would surely be tough fulfilling though. Amy had requested that instead of leaving her child-self to sit out in the cold for that night and then another fourteen years (and four psychiatrists) later, that he go back and tell her a story. Amelia's own story; her future.

River wondered if that could create some sort of paradox or (to quote her husband) "Cause something timey-whimey to happen." but her questions was immediately answered by him, as if he had sensed it. He still didn't realized River was standing there when he started talking about her; about how she had shown barely any emotion that day, and how he was worried about her.

She knew he was right, after her parents were sent back by a weeping angel, leaving them technically dead. She had no choice but to stay strong for the old Timelord. He had completely fallen apart, she could still see the scene exactly:

"Amy. Please. Just come back into the TARDIS, come along Pond. Please." Her husband had said, a downright desperate look on his face. Amy turned and looked at her not-so-imaginary-friend and said three words that changed him forever.

"Raggedy man, goodbye."

And with that she was gone, never to be seen again. The Doctor had fallen to his knees over their grave and started sobbing hysterically. Sobbing wasn't even the right word, what he had been doing was 1000x worse than sobbing. His hearts seemed to have actually been ripped apart. It tore her apart but she had to help him. So she stayed longer in that graveyard way longer than she wanted, trying to comfort the devastated Doctor. He must have decided to snap out of it because even though he was still crying and shaking, he stood up and took his wife's hand, leading her back into the TARDIS.

He told her to get some rest and at first she refused but realized how tired she was, and went to a small room in the TARDIS. This was not spent sleeping, instead she lay on the bed and wept. She finally felt relief from the nagging pain behind her eyes. She could finally cry without worrying about the Doctor.

She snapped out of the flashback and without warning let out another sob. The Doctor's head shot up in her direction. His cheeks flushed a slight red colour because he was guessing that she had heard him talking. He quickly climbed the stairs towards her; his legs a little too long and gangly to climb one stair at a time, so he took two or three steps instead.

"Oh, River..." He said in a comforting voice. He pulled her close to him and she struggled for a moment; not wanting him to see her crying . Finally she gave in and and let her head rest in the middle of his hearts.

They stood like that, in each others embrace for a minute or two. Her tears made his shirt a little soggy.

"River, uh...did you hear all that?" The Doctor finally nervously muttered. He played with a few strands of her curly hair.

She looked up at his red face and her lips formed a small smile. "I heard a few minutes. Embarrassed? Bless. You know you're such a twelve year old sometimes, Sweetie." Her voice didn't sound as shaky as she would have imagined it to be, but it was still quiet.

"Would a twelve year old do this?" HE said smiling nervously back at her, obviously attempting to flirt. He pushed her chin up with his cold fingers and pressed his lips gently to hers. Nothing serious, it was just like the Doctor's normal innocent acts of affection.

"You'd be surprised what twelve year olds are doing now a days." She replied sassily, feeling a bit more like her old self.

"Wow, cheeky human children." He chuckled at her and suddenly picked her up, bridal style; one arm under her knees and the other just above the small of her back.

He walked down the hall until he came to the first door, where she had stayed before. He struggled slightly with the door, trying not to drop his wife, who was grinning at his awkwardness. He finally did it and the room was a simple bedroom still. He kicked the door closed with ease.

River felt the bed's soft mattress under her and felt her husband leave. She frowned slightly but sure enough, a few seconds later the opposite side of the bed had sunk a little under his weight.

"These. Shoes. Won't. Come undone." He mumbled frustrated, while untying the shoe laces on his boots. Finally he got one off but accidentally sent it flying across the room.

They both burst into a fit of laughter. The last Timelord couldn't be clumsier, she thought to herself.

His fingers flew up to his collar and he fiddled with his bow-tie as well. If he attempted the same thing as he did with the shoes he may decapitate himself, River laughed out loud this time.

He stopped untying the tie and looked at her, confused and flustered(?), "What's so funny."

"You're going to kill yourself by mistake if you keep trying to rip that tie off like that.' She smirked.

"Would you like to help me then?" He asked admitting defeat in his battle against the red bow-tie.

"Gladly, Sweetie." River smiled sexily at hom, and gently untied the tie with barely any effort. SHe had done it enough times that she knew her way around a bow-tie better than he did.

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek. My, this Doctor was shy. He usually was all over her, she knew this wasn't the time but she still thought something was different. River looked at the wall for a minute trying to figure out when this version of her husband was in her timeline.

"Melody?" The Doctor asked in a soft tone, touching her arm. She turned over at the sound of her name- her real name, and looked at his face. He still looked completely distressed, his face red and his green eyes practically dripping with sorrow.

Her eyes welled with tears again and his face fell, way further than it had originally been. "What's wrong, River?"

"Why did you call me Melody...?"

"It's your name, a beautiful name."

"But then you called me River?"

"Slip of the tongue, I'm sorry. Is that what you're crying?"

She wiped her eyes and gave him a shaky smile. She answered him but not in an entirely truthful fashion. "You used my name. These are happy tears, Sweetie."

'Humans." He clicked his tongue and shook his head slightly. "Riv- I mean Melody," He paused.

It actually hurt her a little hearing her name, it connected her to her parents. She loved the was the Doctor said it though.

The he continued, smiling like a teenage boy, "May I kiss you?"

She laughed softly to herself. That man, he asked before he kissed her; proving chivalry wasn't dead. "Of course, Sweetie."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. River again wondered which version of her husband she was kissing. He pulled away and touched her cheek.

His arms snaked around her and they pulled the covers over themselves. River rest her head on his shoulder, and their sides pressed together. She could feel his bony hip. God, her Doctor was gangly, an alright sort though. Every curve of their bodies fit together like a puzzle.

He kissed the top of her head again and started muttering about something. River didn't fully understand though because she was drifting off into a much needed sleep.

All she heard before she fell asleep was him whispering, as if it needed to be their own little secret, "Melody Pond, I love you."


End file.
